The Zombies 0
by The Banzai Kid
Summary: A prequel to a story I wrote when I was at primary school. I had written a sequel a couple of years later, then decided to go back and try to start explaining the weirdness of the original story (for fun, ya know).


The TARDIS landed on a desert covered planet. It wasn't just sand though, as The Doctor and Ace soon discovered, seeing that there were many huge buildings dwarfing the small frame of the time machine.  
"Hmmm" said the Doctor thoughtfully.  
"What is it, Professor?" asked Ace.  
"The architecture is either of Martian construct or at least based on it. Fascinating."  
"Yeah fascinating" said Ace obviously not interested "Are we going in then" she asked pointing towards a door.  
"Yes why not"  
As they walked into the building they didn't realise that they were being watched by two very different figures.

Inside the building The Doctor and Ace discovered many amazingly complex looking machines. In the centre of all of the chaotic looking wires and machinery there was one huge arch. The arch contained what looked like mercury. The strange thing was that considering that the contents of the arch looked like liquid it was very strange that the liquid wasn't reacting to gravity and simply spilling to the ground.  
"A portal" said The Doctor.  
"But where to?" asked Ace.  
"Good question". The Doctor examined the machinery. He pressed buttons, turned dials and generally looked as if he knew what he was doing. Eventually he gave Ace an answer. "Another universe" he replied simply.  
"What like a paralell universe."  
"Very good Ace". He was glad to see that she had learnt something from him.  
She stepped closer to the portal.  
"Careful!" shouted The Doctor. "It's very unstable. Stand too close and you might get sucked in and you end up in any one of an infinite number of universes."  
Ace quickly backed up. "Sorry Professor."  
"Get away from there!"  
The Doctor and Ace both swung to face the door and see a Human and a Martian who the Doctor realised straight away from his armour and helmet was a Lord. The Martian was aiming his weaponry (attached, like on most Martians, on his arm) at the Doctor and Ace.  
"They know too much" hissed the Martian.  
"Kill them" said the Human.  
The Doctor realised that they wouldn't be bargained with. "Ace, the portal!" he shouted.  
Ace ran in the portal as the Martian aimed and fired. He missed and she was swallowed by the portal.  
The Martian took aim at The Doctor.

It was the late evening and the air seemed calm. A little too calm. Two figures were moving in the graveyard. In particular near the war memorial. The first figure was of Dr. David J. Winters. The second was of his wife Angela Winters, a witch. They were digging up the graves of the men who had died during the 2nd world war. They had plans. They were going to create an army of Zombies with which they could take over the world. They had chosen those people who had died during the 2nd world war because they would be submissive to orders and might also be better at fighting. They weren't sure how intact the zombies previous memories would be once they Zombiefied them but it probably wouldn't matter.

It looked like England, it felt like England and it probably was England, but it wasn't her England. Ace was lying in the middle of a field. She got up and looked around. No sign of The Doctor or the portal that brought her there. She didn't know what to do and she was worried about The Doctor. Was he still there? Was he alive? Was he dead?  
What would he want me to do?, she wondered.  
The only thing she could think of was that he would want her to find somewhere safe to stay and wait for him. There was a barn just ahead and so she headed for it. If The Doctor didn't show up soon then at least she could lay down in the hay and go to sleep until he did return.

There were no animals in the barn, which Ace found a bit odd but she was glad to be able to be alone for a while. She sat and waited. When the Doctor didn't show up she was very worried but knew there was nothing she could do now. She went to sleep.

David and Angela Winters arrived at their country house with a van full of coffins as a storm started to rage.  
"I've got to go now anyway, so i'll see you later" said Angela getting onto her broomstick.  
"Bye" said David as she flew away.  
One by one he placed the coffins in his laboratory, on a table, near a big machine. He would then pry open the coffins and turn on his machine. The machine would then reanimate the corpse and if the corpse was a recent one it would then cause some random damage to the brain to make it more submissive to hypnotism. Of course these particular corpses were old and already had rotten brains so this part of the phase was skipped. Then the machine would hypotise them to make them follow the orders of Dr. Winters. It seemed to be working very well apart from the fact that due to the state of their bodies some of them just fell apart. He was worried by this but carried on. Then at about 9am the next morning he finally finished. He commanded them to go and stay in his barn. They went off to do so.

Ace gently woke up. She looked around to see if the Doctor was now with her. With sleep filled eyes she saw a figure approaching her.  
"Doctor?" she asked as she slowly realised that there was more than one figure. She wiped her eyes as a Zombie bent over and bit into her leg. She screamed with pain and, with the other leg, kicked him down and ran.

She got back out into the field where she had first arrived. She looked around but could not see the Zombies that were after her. She didn't know what to do.  
"Please Doctor," she thought aloud "Come back".


End file.
